Nagisa es un bocazas
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Reigisa] -Rei-chan… ¿Sabías que pones una cara rarísima cada vez que te corres? -¿Perdona?


Antes de nada. Este fic se me ocurrió recordando otro que leí hace unos años y que tenía la misma presentación. No me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba pero estoy casi segura de que era un Drarry y que era Harry el que ponía caras raras. Si alguien tuviera un link se agradece UXD

* * *

—Rei-chan… ¿Sabías que pones una cara rarísima cada vez que te corres?

El ofendido no pudo evitar incorporarse para sentarse en la cama y llevarse una mano abierta al pecho.

—¿Perdona? —el enfado y la sorpresa estaban perfectamente reflejados en su cara.

Nagisa lejos de sentirse culpable por la acusación se giró para mirar al techo, pensativo, con las manos debajo de su cabeza como apoyo.

—Sí. Pero no es una cara concreta. Osea, no pones siempre la misma expresión. Creo que depende del día.

—Nagisa, ¡¿pero qué estás diciendo?!

El rubio movió las manos para ponerlas delante de su cara y empezó a hacer unos gestos muy extraños con ellas, hipnotizando a Rei mientras hablaba.

—A ver —intentó explicarse —, por ejemplo. La cara que más sueles poner es una de… Como si acabaran de pisarte un pie. O no ¡mejor! ¡Como si te acabaras de dar con el meñique en la pata de la cama!

Rei enrojeció entero y miró a Nagisa con rabia.

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Es verdad! Abres un montón la boca, como una "O" y cierras los ojos con fuerza. Es una mezcla de golpe en el meñique y querer arrancar a recitar un soneto muy sentido.

Nagisa no pudo evitar imitarle y reírse con fuera al terminar. Tanto que tuvo que hacerse un ovillo en la cama agarrándose la barriga. Hasta que el de gafas no le soltó un golpe con la almohada no paró y se sentó sobre el colchón con las piernas cruzadas. Aún así seguía sonriendo y limpiándose unas lágrimas de risa.

—Ojalá pudieras verlo. Es para partirse.

Si Rei antes estaba rojo lo de ahora no tenía nombre. Tenía hasta las orejas escarlatas. Irradiaba luz propia. El pobre no pudo evitar esconder su cara en las rodillas, con las manos por delante.

—Otras veces… —continuó Nagisa —. Eres como los viejos en la playa. Sólo cierras los ojos y pones una sonrisilla de tonto. Como si te estuviera dando la brisa o algo. ¿Tan aburrido soy?

El rubio se acercó a su novio mientras hablaba para abrazarse a su espalda como un koala a un árbol. Pero Rei no abandonaba su posición de escondite.

—Y cuando estás muy estresado con los exámenes pones la misma cara que haces cuando te hago un regalo. Me halaga que lo veas así Rei-chan. Muchas gracias.

Nagisa besó la oreja de Rei, eso hizo que éste se girara para mirarle algo menos enfadado que antes.

—¿Qué cara es esa?

Nagisa sonrió malvadamente antes de seguir hablando.

—Abres los ojos y la boca como un niño viendo a Santa Claus. Y haces "ohhh" "ahhh".

El moreno volvió a echarse en la cama en posición fetal intentando sepultar su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—Noooo… —gimió —. Eso no es nada hermoso.

—Bueno Rei, es normal. Es sexo, se supone que tiene que ser un poco desenfrenado, dejarte llevar y esas cosas, no te preocupes.

Al ver que su novio no contestaba, se tiró encima de él y le mordió un hombro como castigo. Pero no consiguió ninguna reacción.

—Venga… Si no pasa nada. Piensa que hay gente que pone los ojos en blanco y les dan como espasmos. Fijo que yo también pongo alguna mueca rara de vez en cuando.

Un murmullo ininteligible salió de debajo de la almohada y Nagisa tuvo que levantarla y asomarse para oír bien a su compañero. Aprovechando para acomodarse mejor encima de él.

—¿Qué has dicho, Rei-chan?

—Que no, no pones caras raras. Nagisa… Tú… Siempre… Siempre estás muy guapo.

El escarlata había vuelto a las mejillas de Rei, que evitaba mirarle a los ojos. En vez de eso miraba más abajo, a sus manos, que había entrelazado nerviosamente con la sábana. Jugando con ella en un gesto nervioso.

—Sólo… —continuó —, las mejillas se te tiñen de un color rosa muy bonito. Pero la cara que pones es muy… muy sexy.

Nagisa le paró algo avergonzado (aunque complacido), sujetándole las manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Rei.

—Y tú también estás guapo.

Rei soltó una risa nerviosa y por fin miró a los ojos de su compañero sonriendo.

—Menos mal, por lo que dices parece que lo mejor sería que me pusiera una bolsa en la cabeza a partir de ahora.

—No, no seas tonto. En serio que estás guapo. Para mí siempre estás genial. Es sólo que me hacen gracia esas caras. Mira, estoy seguro de que si cualquier otra persona que no seas tú viera mi cara cuando termino se reiría de mí bien a gusto. Es sólo que tú me ves con muy buenos ojos.

Nagisa remató sus palabras con un corto beso en la mejilla de su compañero, que se relajó visiblemente, aunque enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y por qué alguien más te iba a ver así?

Nagisa se carcajeó con fuerza, enfadando aún más a Rei.

—¡No te rías!

—Me encanta cuando te pones celoso.

Nagisa abrazo fuerte a Rei mientras pensaba que, menos mal que había negado que su novio pusiera los ojos en blanco, mejor que Rei nunca supiera la verdad.


End file.
